Juice=Juice LIVE 2018 at NIPPON BUDOKAN TRIANGROOOVE
Juice=Juice LIVE 2018 at NIPPON BUDOKAN TRIANGROOOVE was Juice=Juice's 2018 one-day concert at Nippon Budokan. It was held on October 29, 2018. The DVD and Blu-ray of the concert was released on February 6, 2019. The Blu-ray includes a live photobooklet and bonus footage. Setlist ;Opening Act #MC - Tsubaki Factory #Kon'ya Dake Ukaretakatta - Tsubaki Factory #MC - Kobushi Factory #Dosukoi! Kenkyo ni Daitan - Kobushi Factory ;Main Show #Dance Performance - BEYOOOOONDS #Borderline #Vivid Midnight #Hajimete wo Keikenchuu #Are Kore Shitai! #Moshimo... - Miyazaki Yuka, Yanagawa Nanami (with Ame no Mori Kawa Umi as back-up dancers) #Dance Performance - BEYOOOOONDS #Sunao ni Amaete #Melodies - Kanazawa Tomoko, Takagi Sayuki, Uemura Akari #SEXY SEXY #Hadaka no Hadaka no Hadaka no KISS #Dance Performance - BEYOOOOONDS #LOVE LIKE CRAZY - Miyamoto Karin, Dambara Ruru, Inaba Manaka (with CHICA#TETSU as back-up dancers) #Ijiwaru Shinai de Dakishimete yo #Fiesta! Fiesta! #KEEP ON Joshou Shikou!! (with BEYOOOOONDS as back-up dancers) #MC #Dance Performance - BEYOOOOONDS #Watashi ga Iu Mae ni Dakishimenakya ne #GIRLS BE AMBITIOUS #Romance no Tochuu #Never Never Surrender #Kindan Shoujo #Mirai e, Saa Hashiridase! Encore #Synchro. #MC #Goal ~Ashita wa Acchi da yo~ (with BEYOOOOONDS as back-up dancers) #MC - BEYOOOOONDS #Magic of Love (J=J 2015Ver.) DVD/Blu-ray Tracklist |length = }} #PROLOGUE (Blu-ray only) #OPENING #Borderline #Vivid Midnight #Hajimete wo Keikenchuu #Are Kore Shitai! #Moshimo... - Miyazaki Yuka, Yanagawa Nanami #PERFORMANCE - BEYOOOOONDS #Sunao ni Amaete #Melodies - Kanazawa Tomoko, Takagi Sayuki, Uemura Akari #SEXY SEXY #Hadaka no Hadaka no Hadaka no KISS #PERFORMANCE - BEYOOOOONDS #LOVE LIKE CRAZY - Miyamoto Karin, Dambara Ruru, Inaba Manaka #Ijiwaru Shinai de Dakishimete yo #Fiesta! Fiesta! #KEEP ON Joshou Shikou!! #MC #PERFORMANCE - BEYOOOOONDS #Watashi ga Iu Mae ni Dakishimenakya ne #GIRLS BE AMBITIOUS #Romance no Tochuu #Never Never Surrender #Kindan Shoujo #Mirai e, Saa Hashiridase! #Synchro.【ENCORE】 #MC【ENCORE】 #Goal ~Ashita wa Acchi da yo~【ENCORE】 #MC【ENCORE】- BEYOOOOONDS #Magic of Love (J=J 2015Ver.)【ENCORE】 #EPILOGUE (Blu-ray only) Featured Members *Miyazaki Yuka *Kanazawa Tomoko *Takagi Sayuki *Miyamoto Karin *Uemura Akari *Yanagawa Nanami *Dambara Ruru *Inaba Manaka ;Back-up Dancers *BEYOOOOONDSMiyazaki Yuka. "子 宮崎由加" (in Japanese). Juice=Juice Official Blog. 2018-10-09."「Juice=Juice LIVE 2018 at NIPPON BUDOKAN TRIANGROOOVE」新グループメンバー出演決定！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2018-10-16. **CHICA#TETSU ***Ichioka Reina ***Shimakura Rika ***Nishida Shiori ***Eguchi Saya **Ame no Mori Kawa Umi ***Takase Kurumi ***Maeda Kokoro ***Yamazaki Yuhane ***Okamura Minami ***Kiyono Momohime ;Opening Acts *Kobushi Factory"「Juice=Juice LIVE 2018 at NIPPON BUDOKAN TRIANGROOOVE」オープニングアクトのお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2018-10-17. **Hirose Ayaka **Nomura Minami **Hamaura Ayano **Wada Sakurako **Inoue Rei *Tsubaki Factory **Yamagishi Riko **Ogata Risa **Niinuma Kisora **Tanimoto Ami **Kishimoto Yumeno **Asakura Kiki **Ono Mizuho **Onoda Saori **Akiyama Mao Concert Schedule Gallery QYrQqfd.jpg|Juice=Juice JuiceJuice-LG2018TRIANGROOOVE-A4photo.jpg|Juice=Juice JuiceJuice-LG2018TRIANGROOOVE-mft.jpg|Group MFT MiyazakiYuka-LG2018TRIANGROOOVE.jpg|Miyazaki Yuka MiyazakiYuka-LG2018TRIANGROOOVE-mft.jpg|Miyazaki Yuka MFT KanazawaTomoko-LG2018TRIANGROOOVE.jpg|Kanazawa Tomoko KanazawaTomoko-LG2018TRIANGROOOVE-mft.jpg|Kanazawa Tomoko MFT TakagiSayuki-LG2018TRIANGROOOVE.jpg|Takagi Sayuki TakagiSayuki-LG2018TRIANGROOOVE-mft.jpg|Takagi Sayuki MFT MiyamotoKarin-LG2018TRIANGROOOVE.jpg|Miyamoto Karin MiyamotoKarin-LG2018TRIANGROOOVE-mft.jpg|Miyamoto Karin MFT UemuraAkari-LG2018TRIANGROOOVE.jpg|Uemura Akari UemuraAkari-LG2018TRIANGROOOVE-mft.jpg|Uemura Akari MFT YanagawaNanami-LG2018TRIANGROOOVE.jpg|Yanagawa Nanami YanagawaNanami-LG2018TRIANGROOOVE-mft.jpg|Yanagawa Nanami MFT DambaraRuru-LG2018TRIANGROOOVE.jpg|Dambara Ruru DambaraRuru-LG2018TRIANGROOOVE-mft.jpg|Dambara Ruru MFT InabaManaka-LG2018TRIANGROOOVE.jpg|Inaba Manaka InabaManaka-LG2018TRIANGROOOVE-mft.jpg|Inaba Manaka MFT IchiokaReina-LG2018TRIANGROOOVE.jpg|Ichioka Reina ShimakuraRika-LG2018TRIANGROOOVE.jpg|Shimakura Rika NishidaShiori-LG2018TRIANGROOOVE.jpg|Nishida Shiori EguchiSaya-LG2018TRIANGROOOVE.jpg|Eguchi Saya TakaseKurumi-LG2018TRIANGROOOVE.jpg|Takase Kurumi MaedaKokoro-LG2018TRIANGROOOVE.jpg|Maeda Kokoro YamazakiYuhane-LG2018TRIANGROOOVE.jpg|Yamazaki Yuhane OkamuraMinami-LG2018TRIANGROOOVE.jpg|Okamura Minami KiyonoMomohime-LG2018TRIANGROOOVE.jpg|Kiyono Momohime JuiceJuice-LG2018TRIANGROOOVE-livepic01.jpg JuiceJuice-LG2018TRIANGROOOVE-livepic02.jpg JuiceJuice-LG2018TRIANGROOOVE-livepic03.jpg|BEYOOOOONDS JuiceJuice-LG2018TRIANGROOOVE-livepic04.jpg JuiceJuice-LG2018TRIANGROOOVE-livepic05.jpg JuiceJuice-LG2018TRIANGROOOVE-livepic06.jpg JuiceJuice-LG2018TRIANGROOOVE-livepic07.jpg References External Links *Concert Schedule (archived) *Goods *Discography: **DVD: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS **BD: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS Category:2018 Concerts Category:Juice=Juice Concerts Category:Kobushi Factory Concerts In Category:Tsubaki Factory Concerts In Category:CHICA TETSU Concerts In Category:Ame no Mori Kawa Umi Concerts In Category:2019 DVDs Category:2019 Blu-rays Category:Juice=Juice DVDs Category:Juice=Juice Blu-rays